


Payback

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Peter is a Little Shit, Quick and Dirty, Steter Week 2018, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: “You can get your revenge later, when you knot me,” Stiles says with a smirk.“Oh, I will,” Peter promises darkly. “And remember Stiles, payback’s a bitch.”





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steter Week 2018 - day 2 - mating bites.  
> Did you know,here are people who laughed at me when I said I could write tiny things for Steter Week? It's almost as if they know me....  
> So as a personal challenge, I'm going to try and fill them all, and keep it under 1000 words.  
> This is quite literally quick and dirty fic writing at it's best/worst! Apologies in advance!

 

“Relax, sweetheart. It’ll be over in seconds, I promise,” Peter says, his voice soothing.

Stiles takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly. “Promise you’ll make it quick?”

“Absolutely. It will sting, though,” Peter warns him.

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that.” Stiles glances over at the small group of guests gathered in the preserve to watch the mating ceremony. His dad nods at him, and Stiles nods back, before tilting his head back and exposing his throat.

“I accept you, Peter David Hale, as my mate, for the rest of my natural life,” he says with a confidence he doesn’t feel, and closes his eyes.

Peter sinks his fangs in deep, and the pack howls in celebration, as is the custom, covering Stiles’ muffled cry of “Son of a bitch!”

He opens his eyes when he feels Peter licking at the wound, making soft comforting noises. The pain fades quickly, and Stiles can breathe again, but it hurt a lot more than he ever imagined it would.  

Peter smiles at him softly, and says, “My turn, now.” He keeps a hold of Stiles’ hands and recites “I accept you, Meiczyslaw Janusz Stilinski, as my mate, for the rest of my natural life.” Then he tilts his head to the side.

Stiles’ fangs are new – he’s only been a werewolf for a matter of weeks. But he manages to pop them out after a few seconds, and he doesn’t hesitate to bite down, much harder than Peter’s expecting. Peter hisses through his teeth as the pack howls, and mutters “You little shit.”

Stiles grins, and then leans in for a kiss, lips still bloody. As he pulls away, he murmurs, “You can get your revenge later, when you knot me.”

“Oh, I will,” Peter promises darkly. “And remember Stiles, payback’s a bitch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter presses forwards into Stiles, faster and harder than Stiles is expecting. “Relax, sweetheart, you can take it,” he says. Stiles can’t reply, instead whimpering quietly. The sounds would worry Peter, if Stiles hadn’t come on his knot twice already. “Maybe if you hadn’t bitten me so hard at our mating, I’d be a little gentler, but you bought this on yourself,” Peter continues.  

“You’re _such_ an asshole,” Stiles whines out, sounding close to tears.

“Of course I am, darling. And so are you – that’s why we’re a perfect pair,”Peter laughs. He grinds his knot in a little harder, just to make Stiles wail.

 

 


End file.
